Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Community-News: April 2016
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur schon dritten Ausgabe der Community-News der Redaktion! Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Heute schreiben wir über folgende Themen: Das war im April so los April, April! thumb|link= Der erste April bedeutet nicht nur im echten Leben, dass uns an allen Ecken ein neuer Aprilscherz erwarten könnte: Einige Benutzer führten ihre Leser mit Fake-Ankündigungen in die Irre. Das Team des Clash of Clans Wikis war dabei wohl der Vorreiter: Nach einer Ankündigung, dass der Besuch des Wikis ab sofort etwas kosten soll, machte sich zuerst Empörung breit, bis jemand auf den Kalender schaute. Aber natürlich ist das Team zu großzügig: Eine Seite solle kostenlos bleiben! Allerdings gab es da ein sprachliches Problem. Auch die Hauptseite des Clash Royale Wikis wurde etwas umdekoriert oder sollte ich lieber 'das Thema des Wikis wurde komplett umgekrempelt' sagen? Denn plötzlich sah alles so verdächtig nach Candy Crush aus... Aber am besten kann euch wohl DarkBarbarian von den kleinen und großen Scherzen der Wikis zu Supercell-Spielen erzählen: Benutzer Blog:DarkBarbarian/Die Aprilscherze dieses Jahr. In eurem Wiki gab es auch einen Aprilscherz und wir haben davon nichts erfahren? Schreibt ihn gerne in die Kommentare! Nachwuchs bei den Admin-Mentoren * Das Team der Admin-Mentoren bekam kürzlich Zuwachs von drei Benutzern: AML Tony, Laximilian scoken und SpacePucky. Weitere Informationen über sie findet ihr auf der Seite des Admin-Mentor-Programms. Wir wünschen ihnen viel Spaß beim Helfen! Technische Neuerungen * Kürzlich erschienen zwei neue Funktionen für die portablen Infoboxen: Der Infobox Builder, der das Erstellen von Infoboxen ohne die nötigen Quelltext-Kenntnisse ermöglicht und das Infobox-, das die Farbgestaltung der Infoboxen automatisch den Farben des Wikis anpasst. Der Infobox-Builder ist in jedem Wiki unter Spezial:InfoboxBuilder aufrufbar, Europa kann per Knopfdruck in den Wiki-Funktionen aktiviert werden. * Bilder, die „''vignette.wikia.nocookie.net''“ in der URL haben, werden seit einiger Zeit als Bild dargestellt, wenn man in Artikeln, Kommentaren etc. die URL einfügt. Vorher war dies nur mithilfe einer Umwandlung der Links möglich. Blog-Highlights Deutscher Computerspiele-Preis 2016 & Game-Guide In zwei Blogs aktualisiert Foppes unser Wissen über aktuelle Spiele. Im Frühlings Game Guide 2016 berichtet er über kommende und aktuelle Spiele-Erscheinungen. Da ist sicher für jeden was dabei! Passend zum Thema fand kurz danach auch die Verleihung des deutschen Computerspiele-Preises in verschiedenen Kategorien an. Foppes berichtet in einem weiteren Blog von seinen Erlebnissen während der Verleihung München und verheimlicht uns natürlich auch nicht die glücklichen Gewinner. Game of Thrones: Rückblick & Highlights Springteufel fasst in ihrem Blog mithilfe einiger Benutzer die Highlights aus 5 Staffeln zusammen und gibt einen Überblick über wichtige Seiten zu der Serie und den Büchern. Weitere Highlights *Alles über die Wikia-Universität: Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Hol dir dein Wikia-Diplom an der Wikia-Universität. *Schon immer häufiger begeisterte Disney mit Verfilmungen von Klassikern wie Alice im Wunderland. Passend zum Filmstart der Verfilmung vom Dschungelbuch klärt uns Spinelli über die bekanntesten Disney-Verfilmungen auf: Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Live-Action-Disney *„Avenger oder X-Men?“ - Das fragen sich einige Benutzer unter dem Blog zu den kommenden Filmen: Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Frühlingsfilme 2016 Teil 2. *Social Media - Das ist zu beachten: Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Zusammenfassung der Sprechstunde zum Thema Soziale Medien. *Vorgestellte Wikis: Villagers & Heroes Wiki: Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Vorgestellte Wikias: Villagers & Heroes. Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Rollback thumb|150px|link= Sicher kennt ihr das Problem bei euch auch - ihr habt euch so viel Mühe gegeben, einen lesenswerten Artikel zu schreiben und einige Tage später ist er total verschandelt. Das kann unbeabsichtigt, aber auch mit vollem Wissen geschehen. Um dieses Problem wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, wurde die „Rollback“-Funktion erschaffen. Stellen wir uns einen neuen Artikel als frisch geschlüpftes Küken vor, wie es so - mit einem Stück Eierschale auf dem Kopf - am tschiepen ist. Es freut sich, das Licht der Welt erblickt zu haben, ist aber noch sehr unsicher in seinem Auftreten und schutzlos gegenüber den Einflüssen von außen. Da gibt es schöne Einflüsse, wie frisches Futter und warme Sonnenstrahlen, die es stärken und auf ein langes Leben vorbereiten. Euer Artikelküken mag es auch, wenn es mit neuen Informationen gefüttert wird. Dabei sollte man natürlich darauf achten, es nicht zu mästen - sondern das Futter gleichmäßig auf alle Küken zu verteilen, damit sie immer größer werden. Doch was ist das? Ein Schatten macht sich über dem Fandom-Hühnerhof breit. Oh nein, schon wieder wird die Sonne von einem schwarzen Ungetüm verdeckt. Es ist ein böser Bussard, der es auf die kleinen Artikel-Küken abgesehen hat! Und schon setzt er im Sturzflug an, fährt seine Krallen aus und will das kleine Küken packen. (...) Puh, glücklicherweise hat es das Küken am Ende doch noch unter einen rettenden Busch geschafft, um nicht geschnappt zu werden. Aber einige Federn wurden bei diesem Kampf trotzdem gelassen, die nun nur langsam nachwachsen. Bei Fandom geht das glücklicherweise schneller, denn um die Wunden deines Artikel-Kükens ganz schnell zu lindern, kannst du die „Rollback-Funktion“ nutzen. Mit einem Klick kannst du die Zeit einfach auf die Stelle zurückdrehen, bevor der böse Bussard über deinem Küken geflogen ist und schon wird es nie so ein traumatisches Erlebnis mit einem Bussard haben und kann glücklich und zufrieden bis in alle Ewigkeit auf dem Fandom-Hühnerhof weiterleben. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele *12. April: Dark Souls III (Dark Souls Wiki) *20. April: Ratchet & Clank: PS4-Remake (Ratchet & Clank Wiki) Serien / TV-Shows *07. April: DVD- & Blu-Ray-Veröffentlichung 4. Staffel American Horror Story (American Horror Story Wiki) *11. April: Ausstrahlung zweite Staffel von Devious Maids (Devious Maids Wiki) *13. April: Die Garde der Löwen (Disney Wiki) *24. April: Game of Thrones Staffel 6 (Game of Thrones Wiki) *25. April: Camp Kikiwaka (Disney Wiki) Filme *07. April: The Huntsman & The Ice Queen (Moviepedia) *14. April: The Jungle Book (Disney Wiki) *28. April: The First Avenger: Civil War (Marvel-Filme Wiki) *28. April: Ratchet & Clank Film (Ratchet & Clank Wiki) *28. April: Wer hat Angst vor Sibylle Berg? (Moviepedia) *28. April: DVD- & Blu-Ray-Veröffentlichung von Star Wars Episode VII (Jedipedia) Wusstest du schon... ? thumb|right|250px ...was Click-Baiting ist? Wörtlich übersetzt heißt es „''Fischen nach Klicks''“. Es ist quasi Werbung mit einem Link, der möglichst geklickt, geteilt oder in irgendeiner Form weitergereicht werden soll. Die Aufmachung des Links ist so angelegt, dass er sehr viel verspricht. Leider gibt es mit Click-Baiting ein Problem, nämlich dann, wenn die Erwartungen nicht erreicht werden. Insbesondere auf YouTube findet man viele Click-Bait-Videos und kann sich dort stundenlang aufhalten und sich am Ende fragen, was man die letzte(n) Stunde(n) gemacht hat. Auf Fandom kann man sowas z.B. bei Blogs finden, die riesige Neuigkeiten ankündigen, aber dann nur vom schönen Wetter handeln. Auch auf Social Media-Plattformen findet man häufig solche Links. Man sollte sich beim Überlegen der Überschrift also erstmal Gedanken darüber machen, ob man vielleicht nicht zu viel verspricht. Das Video an der Seite, das typische Click-Baits erklärt, ist auf Englisch, dafür recht unterhaltsam. Falls genügend Kommentare zusammenkommen, können wir darüber vielleicht eine Sprechstunde halten oder einen Blog-Beitrag verfassen. Geburtstage und Meilensteine Diesen Monat gab und gibt es wieder einige Geburtstagskinder unter den Wikis. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Schlussworte Vielen lieben Dank für das Lesen der News! Besonderen Dank geht in dieser Ausgabe an AML Tony, der freundlicherweise den Text zu Rollback geschrieben hat. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, fehlt in diesem Monat das Buch des Monats. Das liegt daran, dass im Lieblingsbücher Wiki letzten Monat kein Buchporträt geschrieben wurde, das Buch des Monats hätte werden können. Wenn ihr gerne lest oder mal ein tolles Buch gelesen habt, schaut dort doch mal vorbei und schreibt ein bisschen über das Buch oder die Bücher. Anmerkungen, Feeback und Vorschläge könnt ihr, wie immer, gerne in die Kommentare schreiben! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community-News Kategorie:News